


Good Enough

by Detownley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detownley/pseuds/Detownley
Summary: Jacob doesn't think he's good enough for Reader, but Reader thinks the opposite. During a moment of vulnerability on Jacob's part, Reader tries to convince him that he's exactly what they need.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt for a prompt list that I made, so it's pretty short. Hope you enjoy!

You lay in bed with Jacob, tangled in the blankets, with your arm and leg draped over him and your head resting on his chest. It’s 9:30am and Jacob never normally sleeps in this late, so you assume he’s overslept. You look up at him and stare at him for a while. You think he’s asleep until he opens one eye to look down at you. Finding you already looking back up at him, he squeezes it shut again and you giggle.   
“Wakey, wakey,” you say softly, raising a hand and tugging lightly on his beard.  
“No,” he replies, batting your hand away with a smile.   
You persist, tugging on his beard once more. Jacob takes hold of your hand and kisses your fingertips. “Mornin’,” he says, holding your hand against his chest.  
“You’re late wakin’ up,” you tell him, tracing your finger in circles around the battle scars on his chest.   
He looks over at the clock on the bedside table. “Shit,” he sighs.   
“It’s fine. I’m sure Joseph can manage his sermon without you,” you reassure him.  
He stares up at the cracks in the ceiling and subconsciously strokes the backs of your fingers with his thumb. You can tell something’s on his mind; something that’s troubling him.  
“You okay?” You ask, rolling onto your stomach and propping yourself up on your elbows. Jacob doesn’t answer. He just keeps staring at the ceiling and the crack that runs all the way from the window and stops in the centre of the room. “Jacob?” You shake him lightly and he snaps out of his trance.   
“What?” He asks, looking down at you with a look of sadness behind his eyes.  
“Are you okay?” You ask again.  
Jacob sighs and contemplates his answer for a few moments. “No, not really,” he says.  
You put your hand to his face and brush your thumb over his cheek. “What’s wrong?”  
“I… I just—" He stumbles over the words, but you tell him it’s okay. “I’ve just been thinkin’. About this… about us. It’s gettin’ pretty serious and I just… I don’t think it’s wise.”  
“What do you mean?” You ask him, trying not to sound hurt by it.  
“I just don’t think I’m the guy you should be with,” he says, raising his hand and fiddling with his dog tags.  
“Jake…” you sigh. “Why not?”  
“The only thing I’m good at is ruining other people.”   
You push yourself up onto your knees and pull at Jacob's arm, pulling him into an upright position. “Jacob Seed, I will not have you talking like that,” you frown, pulling him into a hug. “You are good at so much more than just that, I promise you.”  
Jacob leans into the hug, sliding his arms around your waist and pulling you onto his lap.   
“You’re intelligent, you’re cool-headed, you’re good under pressure, you’re brave—” You jangle the chain of his dog tags. “—You’re funny, you’re good at making decisions, you’re good at rationalising things—”  
“Okay, stop.”  
You pinch his cheek. “—You’re good at keeping people in line, you’re good at cooking, you’re good in bed—”  
“No, really. Stop,” Jacob smiles, grabbing your wrist and holding your hands down away from his face. You laugh loudly as you struggle against him, and he begins jabbing at your ribs and tickling you.  
“You’re good at—”  
Jacob presses his lips to yours and you kiss him back, pulling your arm free of his grasp and placing your hand around the back of his neck. You pull away from the kiss and open your eyes to find Jacob with his eyes still closed.   
“Hey, look at me,” you say, your hand still on the back of his neck. Jacob opens his eyes to look at you. “You make me happy,” you tell him. “You make me laugh, you make me feel comfortable, you make me feel loved.” You plant one more peck on his lips. “You’re exactly the guy I should be with, Jake.”  
Jacob nods solemnly and brushes a strand of hair out of your face.  
“You look like you’ve been dragged through a bush backwards,” he smiles. You raise your eyebrows and playfully tug at his beard again with a smile. “Get off,” he chuckles.  
“Now get your ass up,” you order. “I lied about Joseph being able to manage without you. Who knows what kind of mess that church’ll be in without their main bodyguard keepin’ everyone in line.”  
Jacob smiles and rises to his feet, lifting you up with him as he does so. He turns around and drops you back down onto the bed. “Fine, I’ll go get changed,” he says.  
You lean back on your hands as he turns to leave. “Aye aye,” you say, kicking his bare ass with the bottom of your foot.  
He turns and points a finger at you. “Watch it,” he warns with a smirk.  
You give him a wink and a cheesy smile and watch as he makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Laying back on the mattress, you stare up at the crack in the ceiling.  
“Love you, Jake,” you whisper with a sigh.


End file.
